High Blademaster
|Row 4 title = Movement |Row 4 info = 4 (Walker) |Row 5 title = Sight range |Row 5 info = 2 |Row 6 title = Upkeep |Row 6 info = -8 , -4 |Row 7 title = Abilities |Row 7 info = Master Cleave, Bonecleaver, Heavy Hit, Invincible |Row 8 title = Base Perks |Row 8 info = "The Terminator", Basic Armor |image = image:highblademasters.jpg |imagewidth = 130}} "Schwarz the Terminator became High Blademaster because nobody ever dared to answer his simple question: 'I'll be the boss. Any questions?" (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) This unit comes as a part of Powerful Lords DLC. Unit Details Elite fighter Artifact Slots 1 Melee Weapon, 1 Armor, 1 Magic Item Abilities 25px Master Cleave: *Available at: Level 1 *Base Damage: 20 *Area of effect: target and 2 adjacent hexes *Cooldown: 2 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts Melee damage to three units in front of the caster." 25px Bonecleaver: *Available at: Level 11 *Base Damage: 17.6 *Bane: Stun *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 110% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts Melee damage to one unit and stuns it." 25px Heavy Hit: *Available at: Level 12 *Base Damage: 32 *Cooldown: 5 *'Strength:' 200% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts high Melee damage to one unit." 25px Invincible: *Available at: Level 15 *Blessing: Invincible **Resistance: +35 Melee, +35 Missile, +35 Elemental Magic. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 5 *Cooldown: 5 *"Applies Invincibility to the caster." Base Perks *"The Terminator": Does not lose movement points after attacks that finish a unit *Basic Armor: Armored. Resistance: +20 Melee, +40 Missile Unique Perks *Level 3: **Furious Temper: Unit Power: +20% **Improved Armor: Resistance: +30 Melee *Level 10: **Magic Blade: Damage: +20% Elemental Magic **Enchanted Armor: Resistance: +15 Elemental Magic, +15 Death Magic *Level 13: **Aura of Madness: Unit Power: +10%. Effect is applied to all neighboring friendly units. Prerequisites Comes with the Master of Blades Great Mage perk. Resistances Strategy A powerful fighting unit, with a mighty special ability that can attack three enemy units at once (and is also stronger than the base attack). Invest in some resistance perks and spells (especially for Melee), and it can decimate opponents later. When killing a unit, High Blademaster can still move, so you can also upgrade its mobility and utilize Hit'n'Run tactics. Even better, "The Terminator" perk combined with special abilities enables you to do combat several times per turn. Example: if you kill a unit with Master Cleave, you can still attack normally, use Bonecleaver or Heavy Hit, and the same with other skills, effectively setting up a killing combo. This way, fully levelled and buffed High Blademaster can kill up to 6 units per turn (3 per Master Cleave, 1 per normal attack, 1 per Bonecleaver, 1 per Heavy Hit) every few other turns. Master Cleave not only can attack three hexes at once, but can affect even flying units, doing full damage to them. This leaves the High Blademaster not entirely powerless against flyers (note: you cannot target the flyers themselves, but when adjacent to land units, they will be affected). Trivia *This unit is obviously a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger, a renowned action movie star and governor of California, as evidenced by the similar name, portrait and "The Terminator" perk *"I'm back" is also a shout out to one line from the "Terminator" movie, "I'll be back!" Category:Lords Category:Fighter Units Category:Elite Units